Young Lovers
by eM-Much-x
Summary: the relationship, which hasn't be mentioned alot, between peter and lauren
1. Chapter 1

An x-rated view of peter and Laurens relationship

_We all know the golden boy Peter Beale, and the rebel Lauren Branning. But behind closed doors the feelings between the two teenagers isn't quite what you'd expect._

The Rejection

Imagine Lucy Lauren and Peter sat watching the tele, Peters arm wrapped round Laurens Waist, Lucy rolling her eyes at the pair in disgust. And then a crash Ian storms in as if his entire life has ended. His Voice becomes high and crackly, his temples pulsing his face turning redder and redder, as he tries get out what he wants to say. Lucy detects his fury is directed at her and makes a run for the door.

With The pair of them out on the square shouting and swearing at each other, peter feels its time for him to make a move on Lauren, and as he lowers his hand past her waist and lifts the over to, well lets just say between the stomach and neck, Lauren lets out a squawk.

"Peter what do you think your doing?" Lauren squawks

"Mm Well I thought..that uh you uh.. Wanted this?!"

"Did I Hell, I'm 13 Peter and we've only been seeing each other a couple of months, anyway your dad, or lucy could walk in at any moment"

"I Suppose, you won't tell anyone about this will you?"

The door bolts open, and Lauren moves the quickest she ever has, Not that there was much point as it was only bobby, standing in his underwear, pretending he's batman.

"Bobby!" Peter Sighs "What are you doing wheres' Jane and shouldn't you be wearing Clothes?"

"Batman Doesn't Need Clothes and Jane Is" Bobby pauses for dramatic effect at this point. "She's here!"

Jane comes through the door carrying bags of food.

"Hello, Love haven't seen your dad have you?"

"Can you not hear him he's outside screaming at Lucy!"

"Ah yes so he is, Hello Lauren Staying for Dinner?"

"Sorry Can't Stop I've Uh gotta Go Homework to do" Lauren Stutters as she stumbles around collecting her bag and stumbles out of the door "Bye Peter See you tomorrow"

"Nice girl that Lauren isn't she, now come help me out go get Bobby Ready For Dinner Would'Ya While I Go Round Up The rest of this Circus We Call a Family."

Whilst Jane Goes Out into the square in hope to find Ian and Lucy all in one piece friends with each other, Peter scoops up bobby under his arm and runs up the stairs swooping him as if he was a plane. Peter hears his phone going off telling him hes got a text he places bobby on the landing and runs back down the stairs to search for his phone. He Finds his phone sat on the table flipped open, showing him he has one new message from Lauren. He Reads it before anyone gets home, it says _Hey Peter had fun today, sorry about before, I didn't mean to alarm you like that, it isn't that I wasn't ready, and it isn't that I don't like you it's just I didn't feel that it was the right place, like on your sofa? Where anyone could have walked in on us. My dad would have killed me if he'd found out but maybe some other time ye?_

Peters eyes light up and a big cheesy smile crawls across his face. He slides his phone into his pocket and runs upstairs, two steps at a time, to go dress Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day, Peter Leaves the house without Lucy 10 Minutes Earlier then usual, to get to school, he walks across the square past Laurens house, he tries to be the romantic type by throwing pebbles up at laurens window, and as you can expect didn't go quite

Next Day, Peter Leaves the house without Lucy 10 Minutes Earlier then usual, to get to school, he walks across the square past Laurens house, he tries to be the romantic type by throwing pebbles up at Lauren's window, and as you can expect didn't go quite to plan, one- he got the wrong window it was Tanya and Maxs' window and two- the pebbles happened to be a little bit bigger then a pebble and put a crack in the window. As he had realised what he had done he made a run for it towards the park before anyone saw him.

Once he safely arrived at the park he chucked his bag down by the base of the tyre swings and sat down on one of them. Pulled out his phone and began to text Lauren 'Meet_ me at the park ASAP'_

He settles down, into one of the swings and pulls his coat further round his body, as the wind is going straight through the coat, He pulls out his phone to see if there were any texts from Lauren. _None._ He began to stand up and walk off when a voice from behind him said, "Hope you're not giving up on me, I'm not that late am I?"

He turns to look over his shoulder and sees Lauren standing there with a big grin on her face holding out her hand for him.

"What took you so long I thought you were ignoring me after yesterday?"

With a big smile says "I could never ignore you"

Peter sighs with relief and returns the big smile

They walk hand in hand all the way to the school, gates where they hug a separate from each other until lunch time, where they see each other in the school canteen.

* * *

Lauren sits down in the seat next to peter, and some of her friends soon take up the seats next to them, Peter gives Lauren a Smile that he hasn't given anyone in a long time, which makes Lauren blush slightly and lower her hand next to him for him to place his on top of.

they eat with their free hands and sit like this until the bell rings giving each other little smiles in between conversations with friends.

When they hug to say goodbye Peter whispers into Laurens ear _I haven't felt this way about anyone…ever before, meet me by the gate at the end of school!_

He walks off into the bustle of the school children, leaving Lauren standing there alone dazed from what she had just heard.

But she wasn't on her own for long peter quickly comes running back and gives her a peck on the cheek and runs away again. She knew she couldn't stand here forever but she just wanted to take in what had just happened.

And she probably have been there longer if Lucy hadn't come up behind and put her arm through hers.

"So we're meeting up after school today, ye? " she announces, "Since you've been hanging around with my brother you've been totally distance"

Lauren still looking into out of space "LAUREN!" Lucy snaps

Coming out of her gaze Lauren stammers a reply "Oh what, what are you on about Lucy?"

"You've been out of it recen…"

"Oh got to go science next don't want to be late!"


End file.
